Skyfall
by Riri-chi
Summary: A series of crimes had been committed recently but left with a kiss at the scene. Rima and Nagihiko's lives are now at stake when it is revealed that they are the next potential victims to be struck. But what if these two didn't want anything to do with each other? Just how do all of these events connect with one another? And is it too late to be honest again?
1. this is the end

skyfall

.

Slipping on a white glove, she carefully picked up the blue jewel and inspected its quality. It shimmered in the moonlight with a little sparkle. _She_ smiled mischievously and quietly placed it into her bag. As she gracefully turned in her spot, she bent down and took out a spray to cover the floor. The floor revealed a maze of red security lines.

"Hm..." she hummed.

She held her breath and counted to ten, for that's all it took to escape from this wretched place. Unlike most culprits, they try not to get caught but she _didn't_ like that one bit. The tip of her black boot stepped on one of the lasers and the alarms went off. Loud screeching of blazing sounds filled her ears, but she stood there with her hands crossed as she waited for them.

The echoes of their footsteps approached faster and faster. She looked up to the moon and admired it from the distance. Perhaps it was the last time she was going to see such a beautiful setting.

Finally, the doors slammed open and the main officer stepped forward. He flashed his light over at the suspect and widened his eyes. The beauty that stood in front of him was the most purest thing he had ever seen in his life. Her short, black hair curved her face well and her red lips screamed passion. The emotion in her blue eyes told him that she only had the _need_ for his presence.

"Perfect, just the way I like them." she smirked.

Her black boots clicked and clanked against the marble floor as she made her way toward him. Stretching her white gloves, she had a playful glint in her eyes. None of the officers did anything but stand their ground. The distance between her and the main officer soon closed when she stepped up on her toes and looked him in the eyes.

"Aren't you going to arrest me?" she whispered, her breath close to his lips.

He froze in his spot before he could answer because she had chastely kissed _his_ lips. The alarms still went off but immediately the other officers dropped to the ground, almost as if their souls were taken from them.

Pushing the guy's chest, he dropped to the ground without a word or breath to be seen. She bent down and took the keys from his left pocket. Standing back up, she hummed her soft tune again and proceeded to walk out of the building. However, she looked up at the camera and winked.

If anything, she liked being dangerous and revealing herself because what kind of a crime would it be if you're always running from the authorities? Let the authorities come to you instead.

It was skyfall, a moment where they could hear her _heart_ and lips crumble them to their doom.

* * *

**Hey, guys. It's been a while but this is a story I've been interested in doing for a while. When Adele came out with Skyfall, it further inspired me to write this down. It's going to have a sort of comedic/action/mystery/adventure vibe with it. And what is a story like that without our main ingredient, romance? I hope you guys like it! This is just the prologue after all~.**

**Can you find something different in this? ;)**


	2. hold your breath and count to ten

[hold your breath and count to ten.]

The rush of the traffic told the story of impatience and how it was the start of a new week. Little kids were running around on the sidewalks as cherry blossoms flew around in the air. In the midst of the busy air, a petite girl was waiting to cross the street and get to her new school. She placed several of her curls behind her ear and took in the air. The fresh scent of spring mesmerized her feelings and lifted her spirits up.

The light signaled for her to go and she walked across the street to the other side. Out of sight from the busy crowd, she hummed to herself and looked at the scenery before her. The sun was bright and illuminating while the trees and the grass screamed spring. A pretty flower caught her eye and she took her phone out to take a quick picture of it.

"Pretty.." she mumbled, snapping a photo.

The sight of the flower crumbled beneath her breath, slowly taking away the light from her vision. The crash of her phone awakened no one as the struggle for freedom was paused. Pieces of beautiful, golden hair drifted down to the ground and laid to rest. Her arms and legs grew tired from kicking and suffering through the pain. Everything gave way beneath her and she shut down from the world. The screeching tires picked up its speed until it was lost in the distance.

The tiny trinket shone in the sunlight and a sweet melody rang in the air. Silence crept around the phone for it was never heard.

"Please leave a message after the beep.."

**_BEEP._**

"Rima, where are you? Rimaaaa?" said the message.

[swept away I'm stolen.]


End file.
